<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Oletus Manor diary of a ladybug by SayuriFanficWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947191">The Oletus Manor diary of a ladybug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld'>SayuriFanficWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being an Idiot, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Crossover, Diary/Journal, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multi, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Salt, Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, protective Hunters, protective survivors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Lila's return a lot of unexpected things happened in Marinette's life and many of them were not pleasant:<br/>She didn't expect many people to believe Lila's lies.<br/>She didn't expect becoming the new guardian of the miracle box without a proper training.<br/>She didn't expect having her friends turned against her by Lila and bullying her.<br/>She didn't expect the akumas becoming more violent day by day.<br/>She didn't expect her ex-friends to leave her behind during a trip in the US.</p>
<p>And she certainly didn't expect being very sick and unable to go back to her class thank to an annual raining season of two weeks and being stuck in a mysterious manor filled with as much mysterious and strange inhabitants until then!<br/>Thankfully she still got Tikki with her and the diary which was gave to her would help her to pass time and to evacuate all the bad emotions she bottled up lately!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Emily Dyer | Doctor/Emma Woods | Gardener, Jack | The Ripper/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; hunters, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; survivors, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marinette's diary: 20/04/2015, Oletus manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing !</p>
<p>Warning 2 : This fanfic content salt if you don’t like don’t read !</p>
<p>Hhheeyyy! So I decided to write a fanfic from my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038042/chapters/63297127"> Miraculous Ladybug/Identity V crossover salt prompt</a> !</p>
<p>This fanfic will be in the form of diary entries wrote by Marinette during her stay at Oletus Manor!</p>
<p>Have a good reading! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>20/04/2015, Oletus manor :</em>
</strong></p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>So, how to begin this ? I know this diary was suppose to help me to pass time during my recovery and to ̎ evacuate my negative emotions ̎ but I don't know how to begin it !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Sure I had a diary in the past, but, I didn't write in it for one year now ever since... Lila...</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Anyway ! Mademoiselle Dyer adviced me to write in this diary to keep me distracted and not glooming all day, she say it's important with my current state it's important that I am in the best state of mind as possible 'cause according to her ̎ a good mood help to had a good recovery ̎ and she's a doctor so she know what she's talking about !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Well, maybe I can officially begin with a presentation ? Yeah I think I will go with that !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm 15 and a citizen of the city of Paris in France, I'm also the hero Ladybug(Is this really a good idea to write this?What if someone find this diary and read it?Rha the hell with it I'll make sure NO ONE at home read it or even know it existence when everything is over!) and let's just say my current situation is... Not good.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>To put it simple : A crazy villain is terrorizing the people of Paris by turning them into villains by using their negative emotions with the goal to get and use magic artefacts for a karmic wish for... whatever the reason is, I'm holding the responsability of fighting his akumas since my 13, and became the guardian of said magic artefacts over the 2 last years, a girl who had the bad habit of lying to be the center of intention who is akumatised on a regular basis and hate my guts because I don't fall for her lies, said girl lied about me to my class and now they see me as a bully and are bullying me ever since, my class win a trip in a little town called Eurydice in the USA, the girl once again lied about me bullying her, my class managed to leave me behind in the middle of the forest during a outing, I became even more lost while trying to go back to town and of course it begin to rain, I have been found by the habitants of a manor which was nearby but fall very sick and cherry on top, apparently the rain is a violent annual rain season which last for two weeks.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>So now I'm stuck away from my class, stuck in a wierd manor, very sick and bed-ridden, for two weeks until the rain stop and I left the miracle box at the hotel which mean, outside of Tikki, I have none of the miraculous with me and if the akuma alarm act up I will not be able to go to Paris to fight the akuma ohgodohgodohgodwhatI'mgonnado?Thisisadisaster !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>...Okay... Oooookkkaaayyy... Let's calm down Marinette, it's not the time to let the stress get the best of you, remember what docteur Dyer said  a good mood help to had a good recovery ̎ and you stressing will not help.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Okay I feel better ! Honnestly why am I nagging myself like that ? I mean until now the akuma alarm was silent so normally that mean everything is okay and even if an akuma attack Chat Noir is in Paris so he would be able to protect the city !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Right ?</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>No ! No ̎ right ? ̎ as a question ! Chat is in Paris and he CAN handle it ! Focus. On. Your. Health !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Anyway ! I will talk about something else ! Oh maybe the manor I'm staying in ? Or at least the very little few I know for now !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>So from what I know this manor is know as the Oletus Manor, a really old victorian manor which have been built by British people who moved in America long time ago.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The manor was set in the middle of the forest away from the town and apparently ̎ Oletus Manor ̎ wasn't it original name, it first name was ̎ Mansion Eurydice ̎ in reference to the town nearby.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>… I'm gonna be honnest I feel like there's something strange with this manor ! I didn't really took a good look at it but there's something in it atmosphere, something dark which give me a chill in my spine.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>And to be honest the habitants seem also a bit... off.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Not to say they're probably bad people, docteur Dyer seem to be very nice after all, but... all this people who seem to be from different places, living all together in this dark manor a bit isolated from all the rest, dressed in those old fashionned clothes, not vintage clothes but like they were from old times, it was quite strange.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>And perhaps it was because of the fever but when the docteur Dyer bring me to my room, I swear I have saw among the people gathered quite ̎ unique ones ̎ like a big buff and tall clown or a big lizard man.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Just what kind of place is this ?</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>I could call for docteur Dyer and asking her but... I'm too exhausted, I think I will stop here for now and go to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah I will do this, I'm gonna try to had a good sleep and tomorow I will talk to docteur Dyer and try to had answers !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>It's not like I had anything better to do for the next two weeks anyway !</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A letter for miss Nightingale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Marinette is passing her first night at Oletus Manor, miss Nightingale, the manor’s stewardess, received a letter from the mysterious manor’s owner regarding the situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing !</p><p>Warning 2 : This fanfic content salt if you don’t like don’t read !</p><p>The signature in the letter “Lord Doe” isn’t the true name or true title of the Oletus Manor’s owner, it’s a pseudonym the owner took to not reveal his true identity in case someone else read the letter. The name Doe is a reference to the name John Doe, which is usually to a man whose identity is unknow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marinette's diary: 21/04/2015, Oletus manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing !</p>
<p>Warning 2 : This fanfic content salt if you don’t like don’t read !</p>
<p>Marinette meet miss Nightingale and get some answers to her questions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>21/04/2015, Oletus manor :</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Today I felt a little bit better, I'm still feeling like I was victim of an akumas stampeding, but I had more energy than yesterday.</p>
<p>So when docteur Dyer came to my room to see how I was feeling since last night, I asked questions about the manor, she seem to be hesitant to answer when we have been interrupt by a woman with a quite interesting style.</p>
<p>Her name was miss Nightingale and was apparently the stewardess of the mansion and has been tasked by the manor's owner to make my ̎ stay ̎ in this manor as comfortable as possible.</p>
<p>(I know I shouldn't feel like that but I'm supposed to be Ladybug, the guardian of the miraculous box ! I should be at the hotel, with the miraculous box, being ready to teleport in Paris whenever an akuma is attacking, not being sick and being stuck in an unknow manor and having it's habitants being forced to disrupt their daily lives for my sake... Like the burden I always am...)</p>
<p>A-anyway, miss Nightingale also informed me she will also answer any questions I might had, under the condition I don't say a anything about whatever I was going to learn about the manor to anyone from ̎ the outside world ̎.</p>
<p>And I agreed with it, after all, first : telling whatever secrets this manor would not bring me anything and second : even if I say something no one would -no- will believe me...</p>
<p>Ssssoooo, after my discussion with miss Nightingale here's what I learned :</p>
<p>-The ̎ Oletus Manor ̎  is apparently a place where people ̎ at the edge ̎ came to, I quote, ̎ find a way to erase their dark past ̎.</p>
<p>-The people invited to live in the manor are participating in a kind of ̎ cat and mouse game ̎ in which they're sorted in two teams, the ̎ Hunters ̎ and the ̎ Survivors ̎ and the winner will be give the thing they desire the most by the manor's owner as a price.</p>
<p>-The reason why many of the ̎ manor's tendants ̎ are dressed in old time clothes is because the manor is like stuck in space and time, most of the tendants are from the Victorian era and didn't age since they entrered the manor, in fact they somewhat became ̎ immortals ̎ and will not die from old age as long as they live in the manor.</p>
<p>-Some of the tendants are, in miss Nightingale's words, rather ̎ specials ̎ and some of them can be ̎ difficult ̎ and she told me to tell her immediatly if one of them is bothering me.</p>
<p>-And finally the reason why she is able to told me all this without fearing I might tell everything to the ̎ outside world ̎ once I'm able to leave the manor despite taking the oath to not say a word about the manor's secrets is because the manor's owner felt something about me which make me ̎ more than meet the eye ̎.</p>
<p>… I'm gonna be honnest this is a LOT to take...</p>
<p>After that conversation docteur Dyer and miss Nightingale left to let me rest and as soon as they closed the door, Tikki get out from where she was hidding and we spend a good time to talk about everything we just learned.</p>
<p>Althrough all this story of mysterious manor stuck between space and time which bring deseperated and wierd people to play a bizarre game to get their deepest desire becoming true and not aging as long as they lived in the manor was... confusing... that wasn't what was worrying me the most.</p>
<p>What is worrying me however is the ̎ more than meet the eye ̎ comment the manor's owner apparently said, which imply he may knew about me having a link with the miraculous, which mean he probably know about the miraculous, which is not. good. at. all !</p>
<p>After all this place, the whole ̎  deseperated people playing a cat and mouse game to get what they want the most in a manor which keep them from aging ̎ thing, the manor's owner who seem to be determined to stay anonymous and this strange chill which when down my spine yesterday...</p>
<p>I can't help it but being very wary about this whole situation, what if this owner is hidding something shady behind his hospitality ? What if he is like Hawkmoth ? What if he plan to take Tikki and later the others miraculous ?</p>
<p>Tikki assured me that she didn't think we were in danger in this manor, according to her despite the strange chilling atmosphere of the manor she didn't feel anything which could be bad at least toward us.</p>
<p>I trust Tikki, I really do, however I can't just let my guard down, as Ladybug and the guardian of the miracle box I must stay on my guards, anything can happen especially with my state !</p>
<p>For now I will rest, Tikki remind me the most important thing to do right now for me was to recover  and she's right !</p>
<p>I need to recover fast so like this as soon as the rain stop I can leave this place and stop being a bother to those people, get back to my class and being once again ready to go protect Paris in case an akuma attack.</p>
<p>I must recover quickly, all Paris and the kwamis count on me ! I wont fail them ! I can't let them down !</p>
<p>I just can't !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>